terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers is the main character and villain of the Halloween franchise and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography As a child, Michael was admitted into a psychiatric hospital for the murder of his older sister, Judith Myers. After 15 years of captivity, Myers broke out of the asylum and for 23 years, he hunted down and murdered his younger sister, Laurie Strode, and the rest of his family. His weapons in the films are various, but he mostly uses the famed Butcher Knife. Gameplay Rushdown Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Slicing Up - ↓, ↘, WW *Slicing Down - ↓, ↘, SW *Charge - ← THEN → + K *Ceiling Smash - ↑ (Then P or K to deal damage.) *Air Grab - ↓, →, K Helper *Tombstone - →, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Stab - SW (Press SW up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Choke - P *Grab and Throw - → + P Combo *Combo String - WW, SW, SW Taunt *Charge and last combo string hit have got different reaction. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Slice and Dice - →, ↓, →, SW ::: Michael rushes forward, unleashing a super combo of his special attacks, finishing with Slicing Up. *Unleashed 2: No Escape - →, ↓, →, K ::: Michael unleashes a super charged version of his Air Grab, slamming an in-air opponent down to the ground. He follows up by stabbing the opponent in the pelvis several times for heavy damage. Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening "As always, voices spoke to Michael, evil ones... But today one of them spoke louder, making others silent..." '' ''""Time to go Miiikeyyy we have a little journey to do." Michael was smiling. Evil had never been so strong within him." Ending "The Tall Man didn't understand why he couldn't overcome this foe! Each time he was beaten, Tall Man came back instantly, no problem." "For the first time the Tall Man had to give up the land he was after. He had other plans anyway, this place could wait." "Mission completed. A light...then a voice talked to him again. But this time it was different..." "This time it made itself visible to him. "Very good Mikey, very good!" "Derry was safe now. Tall Man's threat was no more. "I have something I need you to do Mikey. You will love it."" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Undead Jason Voorhees *Chucky *Leatherface *Matt Cordell *Ash *Zombies *Classic Jason Voorhees *Herbert West *Freddy Krueger *Candyman *Ghostface *Pumpkinhead *Pinhead *Tall Man Relationships with Other Characters *Ghostface - In the beginning of Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, two characters are watching Scream 2. *Pinhead - A decoration of Butterball from Hellraiser can be seen in the beginning of Halloween H20: 20 Years Later. Trivia *One of the first four characters to be playable. *He's the only character who's able to do three grab attacks (apart from Tall Man and Classic Jason who both have four grab attacks, but can only do two of them depending on chosen mode). *The voice who speaks to Michael after activating his Taunt appears to Dr. Samuel Loomis. *The voice who speaks to Michael in story mode reveals itself to be Pennywise, from Stephen King's IT. *His noises for his Grab and Choke, Unleashes, and Ceiling Smash all originate from Halloween II (1981) in order where he kills Jill with a scalpel, breaks through a glass door, and slits Terrence's throat with a scalpel. *His Stun animation is from Halloween II (1981) where Laurie Strode shoots him twice in the face. *His Death Knees animation (from Halloween II (1981)) is a combination of when Michael Myers got shot five times by Dr. Samuel Loomis and shot twice in the face by Laurie Strode. **Also the position that he's in after his Death Knees animation is from after he got shot five times. Gallery Michael Myers Portait.jpg|Michael Myers's game art Michael Myers Intro 1.png Michael Myers Intro 2.png Michael Myers Outro 1.png Michael Myers Outro 2.png Michael Myers Outro 3.png Michael Myers Outro 4.png Michael Myers Outro 5.png Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Michael Myers